interrupted
by RiCeBaLLqT
Summary: young TK and Kari are bored out of their minds until they find something to do.. will they ever have the time? yeah it sounds disgusting but they're nine.. what could they do? *takari*


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I'm only using the characters name and appearance so like what harm am I causing? I'm just a fan.. no crime done. And I have $13.00. That's all!  
  
Interrupted - by Lollipop  
Little Kari Kamiya sat down on her best friend's couch thinking very hard of something to do. She was nine years old and had the brains of someone at least thirteen. So did her best friend, TK. She was four feet tall, and had brown hair. Her eyes were like rubies and she had the creamiest colored skin. TK was just a little taller than she, but he had blonde hair and blue eyes that shined like sapphires. He had the same creamy skin as Kari although they weren't at all related.   
TK sat upon the armrest of his couch pondering the same thought as Kari. They were bored out of their minds. Kari and TK were supposed to spend the day together for some odd reason but for three hours none of them had a good idea of something that they could do. All they did so far was watch TV and play video games.  
"So.. what do you want to do, TK?" Kari asked in her adorable childish voice.  
"I dunno, Kari, what do you want to do?" TK, in another adorable voice, said.  
"You want to watch TV?" he asked.  
Of course, he didn't want to. That's all that they've been doing. Watching TV. Kari thought the same but nodded happily.  
TK gave the remote to Kari and she flipped through the channels until she found one of her favorite shows. When she watched as a kissing scene came up.   
Why is this a good show to watch? Ewwww.. kissing! Yuck! TK thought.  
Kari turned off the TV as the show came to a close. TK looked at her very confused.  
"TK.. Have you ever wondered what it's like?" the little girl asked.  
TK, not knowing what she was talking about just stared at her. "What?"  
"Kissing." Kari said.  
"I… ah… no, not really. I dunno." TK said.  
Kari just simply laughed at his words. She knew what he was thinking and if that was what he was thinking then he was right.  
"You want to try?" the curious girl said.  
"Uhm, okay if you really want to." TK said feeling uneasy.  
TK and Kari both stood up and were face to face now.  
I do not know what I'm supposed to do!!! Kari screamed in her mind. Oh well, I really like TK..  
I never thought in my nine-year-old life would I be kissing at this age.. TK thought.  
Just as she saw in the shows and the movies Kari took TK's hands and placed them on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. TK was tickled by the gentle touch of her fingers on the back of his neck. He gave a smile to Kari and wasn't so nervous about this any longer.  
Kari, too, smiled because she was tickled by TK shaking fingers on her waist.  
Then, slowly, they came closer and closed their eyes..  
There was a knock. They both jumped. That was the only sound they heard after TK spoke.  
TK looked down. "I.. I should get that."  
"Yeah." Kari simply replied and sat on the couch.  
And I thought I really could have my first kiss then and there. Kari thought angrily.  
"Hey, Izzy. Mimi." TK said without a smile.  
"Did we come at the wrong time? Cuz if we did we can always lea-"  
"No, it's alright, Izzy. Kari and I can finish what we were doing later.."  
"Alright. Anyway, we came here to invite you guys on our date." Mimi said.  
TK just stared at Mimi with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Y'know, since you guys are bored and have nothing else to do. Plus, you guys are always around each other. You can play girlfriend and boyfriend while we're out."  
"Uhm, it's fine with me. What about you, Kari?" TK said looking over at Kari.  
"Yeah, okay. I'll go home to change first." Kari said as she got up.  
Mimi went with Kari to her house and Izzy stayed with TK at his house.  
"What exactly were you two doing anyway? Did you guys have a fight or something? You didn't seem too happy when you opened the door." Izzy questioned.  
"No, of course not. Kari and I just seemed to be caught in the moment.." TK trailed off.  
"You were going to kiss her weren't you?"  
"Maybe." TK shuffled his feet.  
"Aha! I knew it. Don't worry you'll get your chance."  
"I already did." TK muttered so that Izzy wouldn't hear.  
***  
"So, Kari. Do you like TK?" Mimi asked.  
"Well, of course. He is my best friend." Kari replied.  
"No, I mean, do you like him."  
Kari thought for a moment. TK's sweet, funny, adorable, cute.. oh I could go on and on. Maybe I do like him. But it's just a crush. I mean, I'm only nine.  
"If I could go on and on about how wonderful he is would you say that I liked him?"  
"Well, duh!" Mimi said with her hands on her hips.  
"Well, then, yeah. I do like him." Kari said as a smile appeared on her lips.  
"Let's get going. We don't want the guys to go out without us!"  
"Are you saying that they're going to think of going out with each other?"  
"Kari! I can't believe the silly ideas that you have!"  
Kari and Mimi walked back to TK's house.  
***  
TK, Kari, Mimi, and Izzy went out on their double date.   
First they went to a movie..  
"TK, I.." Kari started but was interrupted.  
Mimi's hand reached for TK's hat. She took it and covered her face.  
Maybe it was a bad idea to see a horror film. Izzy thought. But when Mimi grabbed his arm he thought again. Or maybe it was a good idea.  
TK was thinking the same thing as Kari grabbed for his arm. He didn't mind at all but when her grip on him tightened and tightened and tightened he had to try to pry her hands off of his arm.  
At the end of the movie they gathered by the front door. TK looked at his poor arm. It was so red from Kari but sorta purple from the loss of blood to his fingers.. Kari looked at him with her hand over her mouth. "Sorry!"  
"It's just a little.. red.. and purple." TK said.  
"I kiss the boo boo I made to make you feew aw betta?" Kari asked in a cute way.  
"Ahhh.." was all that he could say.  
Kari reached for his arm and kissed it. To TK's surprise the color faded.  
Next they were scheduled to go to a restaurant. It wasn't fancy just.. I dunno.. for teenagers to hangout.  
"We'll get the pizza. You two stay here." Izzy said along with Mimi clinging onto his arm.  
Once they were gone TK and Kari started to talk.  
"Sorry about your arm." Kari apologized.  
"It's fine." TK said.  
"So you don't forgive me?" Kari asked.  
"No. I dunno should I?"  
"Of course! I mean you can't be mad at me. You don't seem mad.. unless you are and you're not showing it. To tell you the truth I wasn't scared in the theatre. I just wanted to hold your arm. And I.. I.. I.."  
You dork! Kari's worried now all because you said no! TK's head screamed at him.  
TK held a finger to Kari's lips. "Hey, I was kidding. You shouldn't get worried about something like that."  
"Heh, I knew that. I was just kidding too."  
"Yeah, sure." TK replied.  
"Do you.. ah.. want to finish what were about to do before we were interrupted?" Kari asked nervously.  
"Alright." TK answered putting his hands on her waist once again. Kari put her arms around his neck tickling him again. Just in the same place they left off they were interrupted once again.  
"TK! Kari! Help us out over here!" Izzy and Mimi yelled as the struggled to carry the food and drinks.  
"We'll do this later?" TK asked his friend.  
"Yeah if something doesn't come up again."  
TK and Kari went over to Mimi and Izzy to help them out.  
After dinner Izzy and Mimi went home and Kari and TK went to his house.  
***  
"So.. you ready?" TK politely asked.  
"Yeah." Kari replied. TK took her hand and led her to his room. He let her go in first and locked the door behind him.  
"Just ignore anything that happens until we get this over with." Kari said.  
TK nodded. Wait, what if she'll regret this? I'm only her friend.. not anything more.  
Just as they got in the same position that they were in before..  
"Wait, are you sure about this? I mean, this is your first kiss and I know that you want to share it with someone special. And knowing that I'm only your friend, I think-"  
"TK, you're the only one special enough for me." Kari said as she moved in closer. TK did the same and bent over so that her lips could touch his. As they kissed he held her closer. He didn't want to let go. It seemed that he knew exactly what he was doing.  
As they finished the kiss they stared at each other but didn't let go of each other.  
That was so amazing! Kari thought happily.  
I never thought that I'd be able to do something like that. TK thought.  
"Your lips taste like candy." TK whispered into Kari's ear.  
She blushed. "So do yours."  
"Well, of course. I just had some candy." TK teased.  
"Silly.. I bet they still do taste like candy even if you didn't have any candy."  
TK smiled. Kari yawned and rested her head on TK's chest.  
"You know like that strawberry candy…" she said as she dozed off.  
TK kissed her on the forehead and laid her down carefully on his bed making sure that he didn't wake her.  
TK walked out of the room to find his brother in the living room.  
***  
"Hey, Matt." TK said to his brother.  
"Oh, TK, I didn't see you there." Matt replied to his younger brother.  
"So what are you doing?"  
"Just looking at some pictures.. of you and Kari."  
"Oh. Okay." TK said as he sat next to his brother.  
"I know Kari's here. I saw her shoes at the door."  
"Oh."  
"Since you're still young I really shouldn't be telling you this but.. You may not know it but I know you love Kari. You might not feel that right now but you will soon."  
TK didn't say anything. He knew that. Of course he did. But loving Kari at this age was odd.  
When he kissed Kari he felt happy, worried, surprised, shocked, and every single emotion at the same time. He felt tingly inside as her soft lips touched his own.  
"Hi.. Matt." Kari came in as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Hey Kari." Matt replied.  
Kari went over to TK. "I guess I should be going now."  
"Alright." He said and got up.  
They walked outside and shut the door. Matt quietly walked over to the window to watch them.  
***  
"Well, TK, I had a great time today." Kari said.  
"So did I." TK replied giving Kari a hug.  
He kissed her again.  
"Bye, sweetie." Kari said as she walked home.  
"Bye." TK said quietly.  
  
The End.  
  
Okay, so what did you think? I'd say that they seemed a little mature for their age but it was a good story right? RIGHT? LoL, so email me back at SaKuRa bLiSs ox@aol.com  
  
-Lollipop  



End file.
